kaichou! To-Kyuu
by Miss Mysterious with her story
Summary: Crossover/Rukia Kuchiki, gadis biasa. Tapi... ada sebuah rahasia kecil yang membuatnya istimewa. Dan kehidupannya yang tidak biasa semakin bertambah setelah ia di rekomendasikan untuk bersekolah di Kagami High School. Dan juga fakta yang tidak biasa tentang masa lalunya. Reverse Harem! T to Semi M! Rukia Centrics!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Title : Kaichou! To-Kyuu

Genre : Romance, Reverse Harem, fantasy, magic

Kategori : Fanfiction crossover (Bleach+Naruto+Hunter X Hunter)

Disclaimer : Bleach (Tite Kubo)

: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

: Hunter x Hunter (Yoshihiro Togashi)

Main pairing : Rukia K. & Sasuke U.

Bagian pertama :

Prologue

Angin sepoi berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang gugur. Terkadang, mata violet indah itu berkedip, menyaksikan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang jatuh ke arahnya. Rambut hitamnya bermain dengan angin, dan tangannya akan sibuk menyisipkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Pandangan matanya redup, jatuh pada sosok lelaki di hadapannya.

"Suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini," ucap lelaki itu, dan rambut hitam panjangnya terayun-ayun oleh angin.

Wanita itu melangkah maju , mencoba menggapai sosok itu. wanita itu lalu memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang, mencoba menahan agar sosok itu tidak menghilang dari jangkauannya. Lelaki itu menyentuh tangan wanita-nya dengan tangan kanannya dengan lembut, mencoba berbagi kehangatan dari tangan mungil istrinya. Wanita itu menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati saat-saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Mereka saling menghayati satu sama lain, sehingga hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka bersama tarian angin dan bunga-bunga sakura yang gugur. Beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan istrinya dengan enggan. Meskipun dengan berat hati, wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan lelaki itu berbalik sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Mereka bertatapan sejenak lalu akhirnya lelaki itu menunduk dan keduanya berciuman dengan lembut. Dengan berat hati, lelaki itu mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan kembali menatap mata violet indah istrinya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mulai melangkah dengan setengah hati. Lalu perlahan-lahan melangkah menjauh dan bersamaan dengan sakura-sakura yang diterbangkan angin yang kencang, hanya dalam satu kerdipan mata, sosok itu menghilang bersama bunga-bunga sakura.

"Kita... apakah kita akan benar-benar bertemu di sini? Suatu saat nanti," ucap wanita itu, lalu mengangkat ujung kimono ungu mudanya dan menatap bulan purnama di langit dengan nanar.

"Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap menunggu. Meski harus menunggu sampai 1000 tahun lagi. Karena... aku mencintaimu," wanita itu berbisik pelan pada bulan purnama dan air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang indah.

masih prolog

Mohon kritik, saran, dan bantuannya karena saya author baru di sini. Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2 : Bagian pertama

**_Bagian pertama : _**

_Perkenalan _

Mimpi lagi.

Kali ini bahkan lebih jelas dari yang kemarin. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi itu terus berulang dan berulang, namun ia tidak dapat mengenali sosok kedua orang dalam mimpinya itu karena terlalu kabur. Sejak dia di rekomendasikan masuk ke sekolah elit Kagami High School, ia mulai dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi itu. mimpi yang aneh namun terasa familiar baginya. Sepertinya ia akan melewati malam-malam yang sulit karena mimpi-mimpi itu.

"Masih pukul 01.00 dini hari. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu terbangun di jam yang sama, ya?!" keluh gadis itu.

Rambut hitamnya kacau dan matanya masih memerah. Ia kemudian mencoba menutup kelopak matanya kembali dan berusaha untuk tidur namun sia-sia. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan dia tidak dapat tertidur kembali. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencuci muka agar terasa lebih segar. Dan setelah itu ia menonton TV sampai ia ketiduran di sofa dan mimpi itu datang lagi.

_Gadis itu merasa bahwa seseorang menyentuh pundaknya pelan, lalu perlahan-lahan ke wajahnya. Ia begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan itu, seolah-olah ia pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Karena penasaran, gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan dan matanya menangkap wajah tampan orang yang asing untuknya, namun anehnya ia merasa bahwa ia mengenali lelaki itu. Lelaki berwajah dingin itu tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat ia berdebar-debar. Lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya sehingga wajah gadis itu tenggelam di dada bidang lelaki itu. Rambut hitamnya bercampur dengan rambut lelaki itu di ranjang, dan indera penciumannya dapat menangkap aroma lelaki itu. ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada punggung lelaki itu, hingga kimono tidur yang dipakai oleh lelaki itu lusuh. Lalu lelaki itu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka._

Dan saat ia menikmati saat-saat terbaik di waktu tidurnya, seseorang mengusiknya dengan mengguncang bahunya dengan keras. Apakah yang mengguncang bahunya dengan kasar itu adalah orang yang sama?

"Rukia-chan! Bangun... "

Bukan. Orang yang membangunkannya bukan orang yang sama. Suaranya sangat feminim dan merdu. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan hal yang pertama ia lihat dengan mata violetnya adalah wajah lembut seorang wanita yang hampir mirip dengannya.

"Mimpi lagi? Kenapa ada Hisana-nee juga dalam mimpiku?" ucap Rukia.

"Mimpi?! Heh... bangun cepat dan cuci mukamu sana!" ucap wanita itu lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Rukia, dan membiarkannya teronggok di lantai begitu saja.

Dan barulah Rukia benar-benar bangun. Rukia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di rumahnya yang seharusnya, bukan rumah kuno jaman Shinsengumi. Dan ternyata ia memang berada dirumahnya sendiri. Rukia memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang terus menghantuinya selama 5 hari ini, sementara kakaknya sibuk mematikan TV sambil mengomel. Rukia lalu bangun dan berdiri menapak lantai keramik yang dingin. Udara dingin segera merambat dari telapak kakinya dan Rukia memungut selimut yang teronggok di lantai, mulai merapikannya. Namun ia tertegun sejenak. Tadi malam ia merasa tidak mengenakan selimut, api sekarang ia berselimut. Dan itu memang benar. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan dan menatap selimut itu lebih intens. Corak pada selimut itu mirip dengan selimut yang di kenakannya dalam mimpi itu.

"Aaah... apa Hisana-nee yang kemarin menyelimutiku dengan selimut ini?" tanya Rukia pada kakaknya yang sibuk bersih-bersih.

"Eh?" tapi Hisana hanya mengernyit kebingungan, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu... siapa?" tanya Rukia pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia teringat pada mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya, dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa terbakar karena malu. Hisana yang melihat wajah memerah Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaanya.

"Ada apa, Rukia-chan? Wajahmu memerah? Kamu sakit?" tanya Hisana penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ah... ng... ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku juga tidak sakit," jawab Rukia lalu menggeleng untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Syukurlah," ucap sang kakak bersyukur lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Rukia menghela nafas berat, lalu melipat selimut itu dengan rapi dan membawanya ke kamar. Di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamarnya, Rukia terus memikirkan mimpi-mimpi yang sudah menghantuinya beberapa hari ini.

"Ah! Ce- celaka! Hari ini hari pertamaku pindah ke Kagami High School. Gara-gara mimpi aneh, aku sampai kelupaan! Gawat!" teringat hari ini adalah hari yang penting, Rukia berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Ia tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang mulai habis. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah tiba di sekolah barunya tepat waktu. Sambil terus mengeluh dan menggerutu, Rukia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya. Setelah mencuci muka, Rukia segera mengambil seragam lamanya dari dalam lemari dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa. Untung pakaian itu tidak robek saat Rukia memaksakan kepalanya masuk ke kerah seragam. Setelah itu, Rukia mengikat rambutnya sekadarnya. Setelah merasa bahwa ia sudah siap, Rukia mengambil tas yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya begitu saja lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Rukia-chan," tegur Hisana saat melihat Rukia berlalu begitu saja dan melewatkan sarapannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku berangkat dulu Nee-chan, Nii-sama!" seru Rukia dari ruang tamu.

Byakuya menatap istrinya sedikit bingung saat melihat Rukia yang terburu-buru. Seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Byakuya, Hisana hanya menggeleng merasa tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Hisana lalu kembali memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan kopi hangat untuk Byakuya dan menemukan bahwa Rukia melupakan bekalnya.

"Ah, astaga! Anak itu," omel Hisana sembari mengambil bekal Rukia dan segera berlari ke luar ruangan, berharap Rukia belum terlalu jauh dari rumah.

Namun harapannya sia-sia karena Rukia sudah menghilang di ujung jalan. Hisana hanya menghela nafas berat. Meskipun bertubuh mungil, namun Rukia memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Dengan wajah penuh sesal, Hisana kembali memasuki rumah dengan bekal Rukia di tangannya.

Hari ini adalah awal musim semi. Pohon-pohon, bunga-bunga, dan tanaman-tanaman di sepanjang jalan mulai bertunas. Sisa-sisa salju di musim semi mulai meleleh terkena hangatnya sinar mentari pagi hari itu. Jalanan yang semula sepi mulai ramai dengan penduduk yang mulai beraktivitas. Di antara mereka tampak seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah berlari seperti angin. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang telah ditabraknya berulang kali. Ia hanya mengucapkan kata maaf dari kejauhan tanpa berniat untuk berhenti. Keringat mengucur deras di setiap bagian tubuhnya dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Jarak antara Kagami High School dan rumahnya sekitar 1 kilo meter. Dan ia terus berlari tanpa berhenti sedetik pun karena dikejar waktu. Akhirnya, dari kejauhan Rukia dapat melihat pintu gedung Kagami High School yang kokoh bergaya Eropa zaman Victorian. Rukia menambah kecepatannya, dan dengan kecepatan penuh, ia melesat memasuki gerbang sekolah tepat saat penjaga gerbang akan menatap pintu gerbang. Penjaga gerbang itu tertegun sejenak saat melihat Rukia yang melesat dengan kecepatan seperti angin.

"Ah, untung masih sempat," ucap Rukia lega lalu berjalan santai menuju gedung sekolah.

Di sepanjang koridor, Rukia merasa bahwa banyak orang yang tengah memperhatikannya dan ia tidak merasa nyaman karena hal ini. Rukia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera terbebas dari hal itu. Dan tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Ia berharap bahwa ia segera menemukan Kepala Sekolah dan memasuki kelas. Namun arah yang ditujunya berlawanan dengan arah yang ditempuhnya. Ruangan itu begitu luas dengan bentuk koridor yang hampir sama. Hanya ukiran-ukiran aneh yang membedakan koridor yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Rukia mulai kehabisan tenaga karena terus saja berjalan tanpa beristirahat. Ia mengutuk koridor yang begitu panjang dan tidak ada ujungnya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat cahaya matahari dari ujung koridor itu. Rukia mempercepat langkahnya menuju cahaya itu. Dan saat ia berhasil mencapai ujung koridor, matanya membulat. Di hadapannya membentang hutan yang penuh dengaan sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Indah memang. Namun bukan karena itu yang menyebabkannya tertegun, namun karena ia merasa familiar dengan tempat.

"Ini... " Rukia berdiri kaku ditempatnya dan bertambah kaku lagi saat ia melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah pohon sakura dan membelakanginya. Rukia merasa familiar dengan pemuda karena ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, namun karena sosok itu adalah sosok yang terus muncul akhir-akhir ini di dalam mimpinya. Rukia terus berdiri tanpa berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu seolah-olah tubuhnya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Rukia hanya ingin melihat seperti apa wajah orang itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena pemuda itu segera membalikkan badannya. Dan untuk sesaat, Rukia merasa Deja vu saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan lelaki yang muncul dalam mimpinya, namun versi muda. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Violet itu bertemu dengan abu-abu yang dingin. Tanpa diketahui oleh Rukia, pemuda itu sebenarnya terkejut karena bertemu dengan sosok yang terus muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Angin berhembus agak kencang, memainkan rambut-rambut mereka dan untuk beberapa saat mereka seolah-olah adalah patung yang berdiri terpaku ditempat.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tersesat dan aku mau tanya, ruang kepala sekolah berada di mana, ya?" akhirnya Rukia membuka percakapan itu dengan pertanyaan konyol.

"Hah?" pemuda itu hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh begitu. Aku ini murid pindahan. Tidak sopan!" bentak Rukia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

Namun pemuda itu hanya menatapnya sejenak lalu melengos begitu saja.

"Merepotkan saja," ucapnya lalu melangkah.

"Hei, kamu tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku di sini sendirian'kan?!" ucap Rukia saat.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu. Merepotkan saja," ucap pemuda itu datar dan dingin.

"A-apa?!" kesal, Rukia menendang kaleng yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan tepat mengenai punggung pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh kembali, dan mata abu-abunya telah berubah menjadi merah karena kesal dan rahangnya mengeras. Rukia sempat terkejut, namun ia tidak merasa takut. Justru ia sempat terpesona dengan mata itu, namun tidak lama karena ia segera tersadar bahwa orang di hadapannya bukan orang biasa.

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ucap pemuda, sesuai dengan ciri khasnya, datar dan dingin.

"Mungkin. Mungkin aku pernah melihatmu, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Haaahh.. gara-gara mimpi aneh itu, kenapa aku jadi aneh begini, sih?!" ucap Rukia menjambak rambutnya.

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran sejenak, lalu diam-diam ia meneliti gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda itu mengamati Rukia sedetail-detailnya dan ia harus jujur bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia mengamati seorang gadis. Gadis mirip sekali dengan gadis yang sudah beberapa kali memasuki alam mimpi. Gadis berambut hitam yang mengenakan kimono ungu muda lembut, hanya saja wajahnya tampak lebih dewasa dari gadis di hadapannya. Mata merahnya perlahan-lahan mulai kembali berwarna hitam. Dan tiba-tiba bayangan itu seolah menjadi nyata. Di matanya, gadis itu tengah memakai Kimono berwarna ungu muda dengan obi hijau muda yang lembut dan rambut hitamnya yang indah berkibar ditiup angin.

"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapan pun..." kata-kata wanita itu tergiang kembali di telinganya, berulang-ulang terus-menerus.

Lalu suara desahan ranting-ranting sakura menyadarkannya dari khayalannya. Ia kini kembali ke dunia nyatanya, namun suara wanita itu masih terus terulang ditelinganya.

"Hah?!" pemuda itu tersentak bangun dari lamunannya.

Teng... teng... teng...

Lonceng tanda kelas akan dimulai berbunyi nyaring, membuat Rukia semakin frustasi karena di hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya ia sudah terlambat.

"Ah, gawat! Sudah akan dimulai, tapi aku masih disini... Arrrgghh..." gadis itu mengerang frustasi.

Pemuda itu hanya diam lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan dengan diam-diam Rukia mengikuti pemuda itu. disepanjang koridor, keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa—terutama para siswi-. Namun tatapan itu berbeda dari tatapan yang diterimanya saat baru pertama memasuki tempat ini.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-sama!" seru sebagian besar siswi dengan antusias.

"Eh, Sasuke-sama? Jadi namanya Sasuke? Sepertinya dia sangat populer, ya. Menyebalkan. Sepertinya... aku memang meminta bantuan pada orang yang salah," pikir Rukia.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama?!" bahkan siswi yang semula berada di kelas kini berlari kembali keluar kelas hanya untuk melihat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Di-dia benar-benar populer," bisik Rukia dengan gelisah, apalagi saat ia menerima tatapan menusuk dari para siswi.

Rukia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menghindari tatapan para fansgirls pemuda itu –Sasuke-. Kalau ia tahu akan jadi begini, lebih baik tadi Rukia tersesat saja. Rukia terus berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, kemana pun pemuda itu pergi, sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit risih. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengingkarinya bahwa ia merasa nyaman bersama gadis ini. Serasa... ia kembali ke masa lalu yang sangat lampau. Dalam mimpinya. Angin bertiup pelan, menggetarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Rukia berhenti sejenak, memandangi dahan sakura yang terayun pelan oleh angin. Merasa bahwa gadis yang mengikutinya berhenti, Sasuke pun berhenti lalu menoleh pada gadis bersurai hitam. Sejenak ia tertegun dan terpesona melihat siluet gadis itu tertimpa mentari pagi. Indah... dan bercahaya.

"Ah, maaf lama menunggu," ucap Rukia tersadar bahwa ia telah membuat pemandu jalannya menunggunya lalu kembali melangkah.

Pemuda itu tidak menyahut dan kembali melangkah diikuti oleh Rukia. Mereka melangkah dengan canggung, namun merasa nyaman satu sama lain seolah mereka pernah bertemu di masa lampau. Wajah pucat Rukia bersemu merah meski tidak terlihat, sementara Sasuke berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Debaran yang lembut dan menyenangkan, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat untuk mereka dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka kini telah berdiri di depan pintu kepala sekolah.

"Sudah sampai. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Aaah...aa.. **_Arigatou Gozaimasu_**," ucap Rukia berterima kasih sebelum Sasuke menjauh.

Tersendat-sendat dan terdengar kacau karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Rukia untuk bersikap formal dan terkesan malu-malu. Rukia sudah menyentuh handle pintu namun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu, karena Sasuke berhenti.

"Apa... kita benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke lirih, namun hebatnya Rukia bisamenangkap ucapan Sasuke.

"?"

"Tidak... ," elak Sasuke saat menatap wajah Rukia yang kebingungan," Hanya mimpi," tambah Sasuke lalu kembali melangkah diikuti tatapan penuh tanya Rukia.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang di ujung koridor, barulah Rukia mengernyitkan kening.

"Benar. Hanya mimpi?" gumam Rukia lirih.

"**_Ohayou gozaimasu_**... **_hajimemashita_**, **_watashi o namae wa Rukia desu_**. **_Yoroshiku minna_**... " Rukia membungkukan badannya serendah mungkin setelah ia memperkenalkan diri.

Seisi kelas kini memperhatikan Rukia dan hal itu membuat Rukia merasa tidak nyaman. Rukia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dan pandangannya menelajahi seluruh kelas. Dan pada saat itulah pandangan Rukia jatuh pada sosok bersurai hitam berwajah dingin, Sasuke, pemandu jalannya tadi pagi. Rukia merasa bahwa orang itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh, dan Rukia segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Hm... jumlah siswi perempuan jauh lebih sedikit daripada siswa laki-laki. Jumlahnya tidak seimbang," bisik Rukia pelan,dan tatapannya kembali jatuh pada sosok gadis bersurai merah marun yang melambaikn tangan kearahnya dengan senyum lebar. Rukia tertegun sejenak lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mengangguk semangat lalu menunjuk kursi disampingnnya. Rukia tersenyum senang dan semangat, sehingga membuat bertanya-tanya dan menatapnya aneh.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?!" ucapan Mikoto-sensei menyadarkan Rukia, lalu Rukia berbuat seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Nee, ne..." gadis itu berseru riang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi, namun Mikoto-sensei tidak menyadarinya.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" ulang Mikoto-sensei.

Semua siswa mengacuhkannya dengan berpura-pura beraktivitas, sedangkan beberapa menguap karena bosan. Kecuali beberapa orang siswi yang kelihatannya tertarik padanya. Termasuk Sasuke, meskipun pemuda itu hanya menampakan wajah dingin yang datar, serta tatapan seolah ia bosan.

"Umm... Ano, sensei. Ada yang ingin bertanya," ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk gadis yang duduk dideretan paling terakhir.

"Oh... anak itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," ucap Mikoto-sensei, lalu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Baik, Sumino. Silahkan bertanya," ucap Mikoto-sensei pada gadis itu.

"Apa itu? Namaku Kasumi Sumita, bukan Sumino!" protes gadis itu.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah. Silahkan, Sumiko-san," ucap Mikoto-sensei sembari memegangi keningnya.

"Sumita! Ah, nee, nee... Rukia-chan, apa hobimu?" tanya gadis itu akrab.

Rukia takjub dengan keberanian gadis itu yang langsung memanggil nama kecilnya. Bukan dengan nama keluarga. Dan ada tambahan –**_Chan _**di belakang namanya. Seumur-umur Rukia baru kali ini dipanggil dengan embel-embel –**_chan_** karena sejak kecil sikapnya seperti anak laki-laki. Dia biasa dipanggil Chikiru-**_kun_** sejak kecil, bahkan kakak iparnya. Dan sekarang ada orang yang memanggilnya –**_chan_**. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai embel-embel itu, namun berhubung orang yang memanggilnya –**_Chan_** itu adalah teman pertamanya disana, Rukia senang-senang saja.

"Ah," Rukia berpikir sejenak,"Aku punya banyak hobi."

"Nee, nee. Dan apa itu? Yang paling Rukia-**_chan_** suka?" gadis itu bertanya kembali sembari mencatat sesuatu dibuku **_note_**-nya.

"Um, mungkin sepak bola, menggambar, berenang, dan memasak," jawab Rukia.

"Nee, nee. Rukia-**_chan_** suka sepak bola? Itu permainan anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan, bukan?!" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak juga. Sepak bola sangat menyenangkan, kok."

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menulis kembali di buku _note_-nya.

"Nee, nee. Ternyata Rukia-**_chan_** tomboy, ya?! Tapi Rukia suka memasak juga. Rukia-**_chan _**paling suka buat masakan apa?"

"Um..._onigiri_, kue ringan, _dango,_ dan... banyak."

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi lalu kembali mencatat. Rukia sedikit kewalahan juga meladeni pertanyaan gadis itu, sementara pria setengah baya yang kini duduk di mejanya menekan pelipisnya karena frustasi dengan sikap gadis itu. gadis itu—Kasumi- hendak kembali bertanya, namun Mikoto-sensei segera memotongnya dengan menggebrak meja.

"Cukup, Saika. Berikan kesempatan kepada yang lain bertanya!" bentak Mikoto-sensei.

Kasumi menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dan melemparkan tatapan sengit pada guru itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Namaku Sumita. Bukan Saika. Kenapa kalian semua tidak pernah memanggilku dengan benar, sih!" protes Kasumi cemberut, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan buku.

Rukia menatap gadis itu pemuh simpati. Namun setelah itu, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memberondongnya dari siswi di kelas itu sehingga perhatiannya teralih dari si gadis. Namun diam-diam Rukia sempat mencuri pandang pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menampakkan sebagian wajahnya, dan Rukia tersenyum pada gadis itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula.

Rukia sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Kasumi saat istirahat, dan Kasumi memperlihatkan bekalnya pada Rukia. Bekal kasumi luar biasa mewah, sehingga tanpa sengaja Rukia menganga. Dan saat itu juga, Rukia teringat akan bekal yang telah disiapkan kakaknya. Meskipun sederhana, namun masakan sang kakak terasa sangat istimewa daripada masakan koki manapun. Rukia lalu membuka tasnya dan mengacak-acak seluruh isi tasnya, namun tidak menemukan bekalnya.

"Ah, celaka! Aku lupa tidak bawa bekal," ucap Rukia tersentak.

"_Nee_? Rukia-**_chan_** tidak bawa bekal?" ucap Kasumi.

"Ah, aku memang bodoh!" ucap Rukia sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kasumi terdiam sesaat, lalu memandang isi bekalnya yang penuh. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan bekalnya pada Rukia. Rukia menatap Kasumi heran.

"Eh?!"

"Aku rasa, kita bisa berbagi," ucap Kasumi dengan tersenyum cerah hingga matanya tertutup.

"**_Arigatou,_** Sumita-san," ucap Rukia membalas senyum Kasumi.

Senyum Kasumi hilang saat Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih dan itu sukses membuat Rukia heran. Rukia diam-diam menilik kata-katanya lagi, mencoba mencari tahu apa kata yang telah diucapkannya pada Kasumi. Dan menurutnya tidak aneh dan tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain. Hanya ucapan terima kasih! Tapi kenapa gadis ini malah terlihat tidak suka?

"Err... apa kata-kataku ada yang menyinggungmu?" tanya Rukia hati-hati dan menatap raut kecewa yang terlukis di wajah Kasumi.

"Ada," jawab Kasumi lalu menatap bekalnya yang masih utuh.

"A-apa?!" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Seharusnya Kasumi-**_chan_**, bukan Sumita!" jawab gadis itu lalu menatap Rukia tepat dimatanya.

Dan Rukia dapat melihat bahwa di mata itu terdapat aura hitam pekat berpendar kemerahan yang penuh dengan kebencian dan kekecewaan. Rukia tersentak karena tatapan Kasumi karena ia familiar dengan aura di mata Kasumi, dan ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Rukia merenung sejenak, lalu kembali menatap wajah kasumi.

"Ah, ya Su-Su... Ah Kasumi-**_chan_**!" ucap Rukia sedikit canggung namun bernada ceria.

Dan Kasumi tersenyum ceria dan aura hitam pekat itu sedikit berkurang. Kasumi segera menyodorkan bekalnya. Namun sebelum Rukia menyentuh bekal Kasumi, beberapa temannya mengerubungi Rukia dan memperlihatkan bekalnya pada Rukia.

"Ah, Kuchiki-**_san_** suka memasak, kan? Coba cicipi bekalku. Aku memasaknya sendiri, lho!" ucap seorang gadis sambil menyuapkan bekalnya pada Rukia dengan sumpitnya.

Mau tidak mau Rukia harus menelannya.

"Bagaimana?!" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Enak, kok. kyaaa..."

Gadis itu tersenyum riang, lalu tingkahnya diikuti oleh yang lain sehingga membuat Rukia sedikit kesusahan. Sementara Kasumi memegang erat-erat kotak bekalnya, dan aura hitam dimatanya semakin menjadi. Rukia terduduk lemas sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan matanya terasa berat. Kasumi masih setia menatap Rukia dengan bekal yang berada di tangannya.

"Bekalku... masih utuh," ucap gadis itu lalu menatap bekalnya yang mulai dingin.

"Eh," Rukia tersadar lalu menolehkan wajahnya pada Kasumi, dan mendapati bahwa gadis itu masih setia menyodorkan bekalnya pada Rukia.

Tatapan Kasumi jatuh pada bekal itu dan tatapan itu hampa. Rukia menyadari bahwa aura pekat di mata hijau gadis itu telah menenggelamkan manik hijau Kasumi. Rukia segera mengambil sepotong tempura dengan tangannya lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terus berusaha menelan tempura itu hingga lolos dari kerongkongannya. Manik Kasumi melebar lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Kalau begitu, tolong habiskan semuanya, ya?!" ucap Kasumi lalu menyerahkan wadah bekalnya pada Rukiaa.

"Hhaah?!" sementara Rukia hanya menerima bekal Kasumi dengan wajah kebingungan.

Di sepanjang pelajaran, Rukia terus menutup mulutnya merasakan sensasi menyakitkan dari perutnya. Ia harus pergi ke toilet sekarang atau ia akan muntah di kelas itu saat itu juga. Ia sungguh bodoh menerima tawaran Kasumi untuk menghabiskan bekal Kasumi yang sangat banyak. Meskipun makanan itu begitu mewah, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghabiskannya. Namun Kasumi terus memaksanya, sehingga kini perutnya luar biasa sakit. Minori-_sensei_ yang tengah mengajar tanpa sengaja menangkap sikap aneh gadis itu, sehingga ia pun mendekat pada Rukia.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki? Apa kamu merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya Minori-_sensei_ lembut namun berwibawa.

Dengan secepat kilat Rukia mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya karena ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan benda yang akan melesak keluar dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Rukia berlari keluar ruangan lalu berlari ke sembarang arah untuk mencari toilet. Saat ia menemukan toilet, ia segera masuk tidak memperdulikan toilet itu toilet putra atau putri, karena benda itu sudah keluar dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Untung ia tiba tepat waktu saat benda itu melesak keluar. Rukia segera memuntahkannya ke kloset. Terus dan terus, hingga makanan yang baru saja sampai di perutnya terkuras.

Sasuke mengacungkan tangan ke atas dengan santai dan Minori-_sensei_ segera mendekat pada Sasuke. Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu lantas bertanya,"Ada yang ingin ingin kamu tanyakan, Sasuke-**_kun_**?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet," jawab Sasuke acuh tidak acuh, dan sontak membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa dan guru muda itu hanya tersipu.

"Si-silahkan," ucap Minori-_sensei_ dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari kursi duduknya lalu melangkah sedikit lebih cepat. Saat berhadapan dengan daun pintu, ia berhenti sejenak lalu memegang handle pintu dan membukanya. Saat ia menutup pintu kembali dari luar kelas, dua orang anggota OSIS sudah menunggunya.

"Hari ini, sepulang sekolah kita rapat darurat. Ada masalah," ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak padanya.

"Hm," respon Sasuke singkat lalu hendak kembali melangkah.

Saat bahunya bersinggungan dengan bahu pemuda berambut perak itu, pemuda itu berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Mereka bertindak."

Dan kedua orang itu segera berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menegang mendengar ucapan itu. Mata merahnya keluar lagi, meski hanya mata kirinya dan dia terus melangkah menuju toilet. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju toilet, memori demi memorinya yang pahit berkelebat, membuat Sasuke tidak tenang. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kakinya telah membawanya lari. Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan. Ia ingin lari dari masa lalunya yang kejam dan juga dendam. Dan ia berrhenti di depan pintu toilet pria. Dengan nafas yang sulit di kendalikan, Sasuke menarik kasar handle pintu hingga pintu berwarna kuning keemasan itu terbuka dan ia masuk ke dalam toilet. Saat Sasuke memasuki toilet, ternyata toilet penuh. Hanya ada satu toilet yang tidak tertutup sempurna, dan Sasuke mengira bahwa ia mendengar suara orang yang muntah.

"Mungkin orang sebelah," pikir Sasuke, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang ia memasuki toilet itu.

Sasuke tidak menyadari Rukia yang berjongkok menghadap kloset karena posisinya yang memunggunginya. Jadi wajar bila ia tersentak saat ia berbalik dan mendapati ada seorang gadis di toilet cowok.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke panik.

Rukia terkejut dan berbalik dan ia terjungkal ke belakang saat mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Namun rasa mual di perutnya kembali mulai sehingga ia tidak memperdulikan Sasuke lagi dan segera berbalik untuk memuntahkan benda yang berasal dari perutnya. Sasuke menatap tidak percaya dan ia mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kamu... " sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Oiii... kamu tidak apa-apakan?!" Sasuke mengubah nada bicaranya agar tetap datar, namun itu tidak berhasil menutupi kekhawatirannya.

Ia segera ikut berjongkok di belakang Rukia dan menyentuh tengkuk dan bahu Rukia dengan kedua tangannya –ragu-ragu-, dan membantu gadis itu untuk memuntahkan semua makanan dari dalam perut gadis itu. Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti memuntahkan beban perutnya, namun saat Rukia terasa lemas. Ia hampir saja terjatuh saat berdiri. Untung Sasuke berhasil menahan tubuh Rukia dengan dadanya sehingga gadis itu tidak jadi terjatuh di lantai toilet yang dingin.

"Sial. Aku baru menyadarinya," bisik Rukia lirih, namun dapat dijangkau oleh pendengaran Sasuke.

"Gadis itu..." sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Rukia telah jatuh pingsan dipelukan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"**_Trituradora Muñeca..."_**

Sasuke memicingkan matanya mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang tahu akan boneka itu. Gadis di hadapannya juga mengetahui hal itu dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran tentang gadis itu.

End of Bagian pertama.

Mohon kritik, saran, dan bantuannya karena saya author baru di sini. Arigatou...


	3. Chapter 3 bagian kedua

Buat review-review yang menambah semangat mengetik saya... terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya... aku jadi semangat.. mohon masukannya...

**_Tobi d lucifer_** : Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Chapter pertama emang masih prolog... chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih berusaha lagi, deh... tapi chapter 3 kayaknya bakal amburadul, deh...

**_Darries_** : Terima kasih atas Review-nya. Untuk masa lalu Sasu... tunggu aja, deh...yap... Rukia dan Sasuke itu renkarnasi dari pasangan suami istri... oh... trituradora muñeca itu artinya boneka pembunuh...

**_Guest_** : Oke, terima kasih atas semangatnya...

**_Suci minoz_****_ : _**itu bakal aku bahas di chapter ketiga...

**_Bleach Cuma milik Tite Kubo_**

**_Oc chara:Kasumi Sumita_**

**_Bagian kedua_**

_Roh yang tersembunyi dan pemilihan ketua OSIS_

**_Chapter pertama_** :

**Roh yang bersembunyi**

Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Saat sakura yang bersemi perlahan-lahan gugur. Wanita berkimono ungu muda itu tengah duduk menanti di bawah pohon sakura dan di bawah bulan sinar bulan purnama. Dan Rukia dapat melihatnya, karena ia juga berada di sana. Rukia termangu di belakang wanita itu, terdiam tanpa ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata. Rukia ingin menyapa, namun lidahnya kelu. Lalu ia mencoba mendekati wanita itu dari samping untuk melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas. Namun wanita itu menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan darinya, sehingga Rukia tidak dapat melihat wajah wanita itu. Akhirnya Rukia tahu alasan wanita itu menoleh, saat ia melihat seorang pria dari kejauhan yang melangkah ke arah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut di wajahnya yang dingin. Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan lelaki. Mata indah Rukia terbeliak lebar saat ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Itu SASUKE! Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa memasuki mimpi-mimpinya dan mimpi itu seolah adalah mimpi yang saling terkait. Dan saat sebuah kelopak bunga sakura tersangkut di rambutnya, secercah cahaya menyilaukan memasuki kedua matanya, dan perlahan-lahan mimpi itu mengabur bersamaan dengan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Setelah Rukia mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya disekitar ruangan itu, Rukia lantas menyibak selimut yang menyelimutinya hingga sepinggang lalu bangkit terduduk.

"Mimpi lagi," bisik Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas sedikit kesal. Apa tidak ada yang bisa ia mimpikan selain hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal itu lagi? Rukia menggelengkan kepala sedikit kesal.

"Oh ya, kenapa aku bisa di sini, ya?!" pikir Rukia saat dia menyadari bahwa ia berada di UKS sekolah.

Rukia mengingat-ingat kejadiannya dengan sedetailnya, dan berakhir dengan wajah memerah. Gyaahh... di salah memasuki toilet cowok! Dan saat ia muntah, seorang cowok masuk ke toilet yang dia gunakan dan dia adalah... S-A-S-U-K-E. Orang yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena yang bertemu dengannya adalah Sasuke, setidaknya orang yang ia tahu. Tanpa Rukia sadari, sejak tadi tingkah Rukia di awasi oleh sepasang mata turqois yang sejak tadi rebahan di bilik samping bilik Rukia. Lalu pelan-pelan, tirai bilik itu kembali di tutupnya.

"Hah... " Rukia menarik nafas berat.

Rukia lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan merapikan selimut dan sprai ranjang UKS yang berwarna putih, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara berisik dari samping UKS. Rukia segera berlari ke dekat jendela, karena suara itu berasal dari sana. Dan ia mempercepat langkahnya saat ia yakin mendengar suara Kasumi. Bingo! Itu memang benar. Dan yang buruk adalah, Kasumi sedang di-Bully oleh teman-temannya. Salah seorang terlihat tengah merebut boneka beruang berwarna merah muda dari tangan Kasumi dan salah seorang lagi menjambak rambut Kasumi. Rukia bereaksi keras dan segera membuka jendela UKS lalu melompatinya karena kegugupannya melihat Kasumi tertekan.

"Kamu jangan cari muka di depan Kuchiki-**_san_**, ya. Dia bukan barang. Kamu tidak berhak memonopolinya sendiri," ucap seorang gadis dengan tatapan garang.

Rukia semakin gugup karena namanya di sebut-sebut, dan segera berdiri di hadapan Kasumi untuk menjadi tameng Kasumi. Gadis-gadis itu terlihat gugup saat melihat Kuchiki yang tiba-tiba melompat dari jendela dan langsung berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Ah... aah... Kuchiki-san... Anoo, kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya mengatakan pada Sumita bahwa dia tidak berhak memonopolimu," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Memonopoli?! Aku tidak merasa di monopoli. Kalian bercanda, ya?!"

"**_De-demo_**, dia yang mengatakan hal itu pada kami," ucap gadis itu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak mungkin. Sekarang kalian cepat pergi dari sini. Segera," ucap Rukia sambil memicing tajam dan gadis-gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan mereka karena ketakutan dengan aura dingin yang dimiliki Rukia.

Setelah para gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah Rukia merasa lega.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa'kan Su- ah... Kasumi-**_chan_**," ucap Rukia lembut lalu menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya.

Kasumi tidak menyahut dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Rukia menoleh ke belakang, namun Kasumi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Dan Rukia menemukan gadis itu tengah berjongkok di bawah sebuah pohon sakura sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Ternyata kamu benar, **_onii-chan._** Berkomunikasi dengan orang lain sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan saat bersamamu. Maafkan aku karena aku mengabaikanmu selama ini," ucap gadis itu pada boneka beruang yang dipegangnya.

Rukia mendekat pada gadis itu, merasa khawatir dengan Kasumi.

"Ka-Kasumi-**_chan_**?!"

"Jangan mendekat!" hardik Kasumi dan spontan menghentikan langkah Rukia.

"Ka-Kasumi-**_chan_**?!"

"Manusia hanyalah sampah!" ucap gadis itu lalu bangkit dan menghadap Rukia.

Rukia terkejut karena mata gadis itu telah berubah menjadi hitam pekat menakutkan. Dan saat itu juga, langit berubah gelap dan halilintar menyambar-nyambar. Semua berubah dengan cepat. Suara berisik dari sekolah kini lenyap, dan kehidupan seolah telah berhenti. Gadis itu menyeringai menakutkan lalu mengangkat boneka beruangnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan mata boneka itu berwarna merah menyala menakutkan. Cambuk ungu muncul dari bayangan gadis itu dan melesat kearah Rukia. Dengan cepat Rukia menghindarinya, lalu berlindung di balik sebuah pohon sakura. Rukia berjongkok untuk mengatur rencana, dan kembali menghindar saat cambuk ungu milik Kasumi menumbangkan pohon sakura tempat Rukia berlindung.

"Mau kemana, Rukia-**_chan_**?! Kamu tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari cambukanku... hahaha..." Kasumi tertawa lebar dan itu sangat mengerikan untuk Rukia. Tiba-tiba cambuk itu berubah menjadi empat bagian dan mengepung Rukia dari semua penjuru.

Blaaar... ledakan hebat terjadi saat benda itu menyentuh tubuh Rukia dan meninggalkan kabut tebal berwarna abu-abu. Ledakan itu sempat membuat gedung sekolah goyah sejenak. Namun tidak ada jerit panik dari gedung karena memang mereka semua sudah mati. Bukan dalam konteks kehilangan nyawa, namun karena itu yang disebut Zero Time, yaitu dimana waktu terhenti dan makhluk-makhluk hidup—kecuali tumbuhan—akan mati sejenak karena tekanan tenaga roh yang sangat kuat.

Dari kejauhan, di atap gedung sekolah, enam orang bagian OSIS tengah menyaksikan pertarungan sengit itu. Sementara satu orang anggota OSIS ada di UKS, lalu satu di ruang musik, dan satu lagi berada di ruang kelas yaitu Sasuke. Terkejut juga dia saat tahu bahwa Rukia bukan gadis biasa. Namun ia juga cemas karena ledakan tadi. Namun rasa kekhawatiran itu tidak bertahan lama, karena saat kabut itu menipis, sosok Rukia muncul kembali dengan sebuah pedang yang indah di tangannya.

Klining...

Lonceng yang terdapat di ujung pegangan pedang itu berbunyi indah saat Rukia menggerakan pedang berwarna perak itu ke samping tubuhnya. Seragam yang di kenakan Rukia sudah koyak di beberapa bagian. Rukia mengangkat pedangnya ke depan lalu memicing tajam.

"Ahaaahaa... nee, nee. Rukia-chan... ini akan semakin menarik, bukankah begitu?!"

Kasumi tertawa kejam, dan manik hijau itu kini ternoda oleh aura kehitaman yang semakin pekat. Lalu tawa itu terhenti dan Kasumi menatap Rukia dengan tatapan sedih namun dengan segera tatapan itu kembali seperti semula. Kasumi kembali menyerang Rukia tanpa ampun dengan cambuknya, membuat Rukia kewalahan menghalau serangan-serangan itu, sementara Kasumi tertawa lebar mengerikan.

"Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Mereka tidak pernah menyapaku. Kenapa? Padahal aku selalu bersama mereka. Tapi kamu baru sehari berada di sini namun mereka ramah padamu. Bukankah dunia seperti itu tidak adil?!"

Zraat... tubuh Rukia terdorong ke belakang dengan keras dan ia segera menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan ia berhasil berhenti sebelum tubuhnya menabrak pohon Sakura di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Terlalu sulit bertarung di sini."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap atap sekolah dan sebuah pikiran melesak dengan cepat ke otaknya. Di sana lebih aman dan terbuka untuk bertarung. Dan Rukia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya di sana. Ia akan menyegel roh kegelapan itu di sana. Sebuah serangan dilancarkan oleh Kasumi, dan beruntung ia dapat menghindarinya meskipun cambuk itu berhasil melukai pipi kirinya. Namun tidak apa-apa, daripada cambuk itu menerobos kepalanya.

Dengan cepat Rukia berbalik dan melompat ke dinding sekolah lalu melakukan transformasi saat itu juga. Sebuah cahaya berwarna putih melingkupinya saat itu juga dan dalam hitungan detik, cahaya itu menghilang bersamaan dengan Rukia. Kasumi terkejut karena gadis yang diincarnya menghilang.

"Ah, **_Onii-chan_**. Gadis itu menghilang."

Kasumi sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Ia takut bila kakaknya akan marah padanya dan akan membuangnya begitu saja.

"Jangan panik. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, jangan panik. Berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin. Lihat disana," sahut boneka beruang itu lalu tangannya terangkat, menunjuk sisi lain gedung.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut perak kebiruan yang panjang dan terurai, terbang dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Kasumi tertegun sejenak lalu seringaian kejam tersungging di wajah pucatnya. Dia mengirim dua cambuk ke arah gadis. Dalam hitungan detik, cambuk itu memanjang dan berhasil menyusul gadis yang hampir berhasil mencapai atap itu.

Slaap...

Cambuk itu membelit sebelah kaki Rukia dalam mode transformasinya, dan menariknya turun ke bawah dengan kuat. Rukia menancapkan pedangnya kedinding dengan kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya. Serangkaian rasa sakit menyerang di sepanjang punggungnya yang mulai kram saat itu juga.

"Buruk. Ini sangat buruk. Kekuatanku hampir sampai pada batasnya," pikir Rukia panik.

Rukia memaksakan kepalanya untuk melihat ke bawah, dan ia dapat melihat Kasumi yang terus tertawa dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan. Pemandangan itu berganti dengan sosok Sasuke yang melesat cepat kearahnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tangannya sudah terlepas dari gagang pedangnya dan ia pun jatuh bersama beberapa reruntuhan gedung.

"Apakah akan berakhir begini?"

Rukia berusaha menggapai-gapai udara di sekitarnya sambil menutup mata, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh di kedua tangan kekar Sasuke. Rukia baru membuka matanya saat ia merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya. Dan ia terkejut karena kini ia melambung tinggi ke angkasa bersama Sasuke yang bersayap api. Cambuk-cambuk Kasumi terus berusaha menyusulnya. Dengan kecepatan dan kelihaian yang menakjubkan, Sasuke dapat menghindari cambuk-cambuk itu dengan mudah. Tidak berapa lama, Kasumi pun menyusul terbang dengan cambuknya yang membentuk sayap ungu. Sasuke memicingkan matanya lalu terbang menukik ke bawah. Dengan kecepatan yang sama, keduanya melesat hingga akhirnya bertubrukan di udara.

Blaar..!

Ledakan keras kembali terjadi, dan asap tebal mengepul di udara. Sesosok tubuh terlempar dari dalam kabut dan boneka beruang yang di pegangnya terlempar tidak jauh darinya. Boneka beruang itu lalu membentuk lingkaran hitam besar berpendar kemerahan dan membuat aliran angin disekitarnya kacau. Lingkaran itu melesat ke atap sekolah, dan kembali terjadi ledakan. Rukia dan Sasuke menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hahh... jadi dia masternya?! Akhirnya, muncul..." ucap Rukia.

Bola itu memudar tertiup angin, menampakan sesosok pemuda berambut oranye yang dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Kasumi yang terkulai hanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Haaahhah... sama sekali tidak berguna," ucap pemuda itu dengan tatapan mengasihani namun juga meremehkan,"Seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya."

Lalu pemuda itu mendekap gadis itu. Sasuke mendarat bersama Rukia digendongannya, tidak jauh dari sana. Setelah kakinya menapak tanah, ia segera menurunkan gadis itu lalu sayap apinya mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang tertiup angin.

"Siapa kamu?!" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin namun tegang.

Dengan cepat, Rukia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke untuk mencegah pemuda itu bertindak jauh.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Sekarang biar aku yang menyelesaikan bagian ini," ucap Rukia.

"A-apa?! jangan bercanda! Kamu baru saja siuman!" protes Sasuke karena khawatir, namun nadanya tetap datar.

"Kekuatanku masih cukup untuk menyegelnya," ucap Rukia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas bergambar sebuah lingkaran unik yang terdiri lima lingkaran berpadu dengan sebuah bintang enam.

"Meskipun begitu... "

"Jernihkan pikiranmu dulu sebelum bertindak."

Rukia berlari menyerang dengan tangan kosong, lalu dengan gerakan yang mengagumkan, ia menembakan sebuah bola berwarna biru sebesar bola basket ke arah pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu seolah hanya menganggap bahwa bola itu hanya gangguan kecil. Dan dia menampiknya dengan satu tangan. Bola itu melesat ke arah lain dan meledak, membuat atap berlubang cukup besar.

"Aku tidak punya waktu main-main dengan anak kecil sepertimu. Jadi jangan membuang kekuatanmu dengan sia-sia," ucap pemuda itu angkuh lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya,pemuda itu telah berhenti di belakang Rukia.

Tubuh Rukia membeku saat ia merasakan deru nafas yang menerpa tengkuknya. Lalu ia merasakan bahwa rambutnya tersibak dan deru nafas itu menggelitik tengkuknya.

"Hm... kamu membuatku tertarik. Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi, nona," bisik pemuda itu di telinganya.

Rukia melirik kesamping dan dengan segera ia melayangkan tangannya yang memegang segel ke arah itu, namun hanya mengenai udara. Pemuda itu kini kembali ke tempat ia meletakkan Kasumi. Lalu setelah mengangkat Kasumi, pemuda itu melompat keudara dan menghilang seperti angin. Namun Rukia masih dapat mendengarkan suara pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, nona!"

Rukia mengumpat karena gagal mendapatkan buruannya. Cahaya putih kebiruan membentuk lingkaran dan dalam waktu singkat, Rukia kembali ke wujud semula. Seragamnya sudah compang-camping sehingga ia terpaksa menutupi tubuhnya apa adanya sambil terduduk.

Pluk... sebuah jas jatuh dan menutupi kepalanya. Rukia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang baik hati meminjaminya jas. Dan matanya membulat.

"Pakailah," ucap Sasuke singkat dan datar lalu melangkah menjauh.

Rukia memegang ujung jas Sasuke sementara matanya tidak lepas dari punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Sayap api di punggungnya muncul kembali lalu Sasuke terjun dari atap gedung. Sementara itu, enam orang anggota OSIS yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu pun melangkah meninggalkan atap. Rukia bangkit berdiri dengan mengenakan jas sekolah Sasuke dan menatap langit yang berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Suara hiruk pikuk dan aktivitas-aktivitas di sekolah itu telah kembali. Hahhh... Rukia melepaskan nafas ringan. Sepertinya ia terpaksa bolos untuk pelajaran berikutnya sampai ia menemukan seragam yang lain untuknya.

**_Chapter kedua_**

_Pemilihan ketua OSIS_

Saat Rukia memasuki halaman sekolah, seluruh perhatian teralih padanya, membuat Rukia sedikit risih namun bingung. Tatapan mereka bukan tatapan yang dilayangkan saat pertama kali Rukia menginjakan kakinya di halaman sekolah itu. Hari ini adalah hari ke sepuluh ia belajar di sekolah itu dan ia sudah melewati hal-hal tidak terduga. Seperti saat ia melawan Kasumi waktu itu. Sejak saat itu, Kasumi tidak berada di sekolah. Keberadaannya seolah-olah tidak pernah ada. Kini ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Rurichiyo Kasumioji, gadis bangsawan bertubuh mungil yang baru saja datang dari Paris. Rukia sedikit risih dengan gadis itu karena sikapnya dingin dan acuh. Meskipun baru berusia 14 tahun, Ririchiou memiliki sifat elegan, dewasa, dan karisma yang luar biasa. Namun justru karena itu, Rukia menganggap bahwa gadis itu justru tidak biasa. Ada hal yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Hati kecil Rukia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus hati-hati pada gadis baru itu.

Sreeeg... Rukia membuka pintu kelas lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti kebiasaannya yang langsung disambut heboh oleh teman-temannya.

"**_Ohayou gozaimasu_**...!"

"**_Ohayou,_** Kuchiki-**_san_**...!"

"**_Ohayou_**!"

"**_Ohayou_** Kuchiki..."

"Apa berita itu benar, Kuchiki-**_san_**?!" tanya seorang gadis bercepol pada Rukia, Momo Hinamori, teman yang duduk di depan Rukia.

"Ya, Kuchiki. Kamu luar biasa," sambut seorang gadis tomboy, Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Ah, maaf. Ada apa ini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Heeeeee?! Kuchiki tidak tahu?!" ucap teman-teman satu kelasnya hampir bersamaan yang membuat Rukia semakin kebingungan.

"Kuchiki-san direkomendasikan untuk jadi salah satu kandidat calon ketua OSIS," sahut Momo heboh.

"Heeeeeeeee..." kini kebingungan Rukia berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Ketua?!" ucap Rukia hampir berteriak.

"Ya. **_Ganbatte_** Kuchiki-san! Kami akan mendukungmu!" ucap teman-temannya.

"**_Demo_**..."

"Ah, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Cepat kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing..." perintah Tatsuki sebagai ketua kelas.

"Baik!" sahut semuanya kompak.

"Kalian!" seru Rukia frustasi.

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah yang tidak biasa dari Rukia. Rukia lantas menghela nafas frustasi lalu melangkah menuju tempat duduknya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Beberapa anak tampak sedang asyik berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa, membuat Rukia semakin frustasi. Dan saat itu, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat tengah mengamatinya dari tempat duduknya dengan raut misterius.

"Rukia-**_chan_**. Aku duluan!" seru Tatsuki sambil melambaikan tangan pada Rukia yang tengah mengangkat plastik penuh sampah.

"Baik, ketua," sahut Rukia sambil melangkah menuju ke samping sekolah untuk membuang sampah. Dengan terseok-seok, Rukia menyeret langkahnya melewati anak tangga demi anak tangga. Rukia merutuki anak tangga itu.

Cling... mata Rukia berbinar senang. Dengan cepat, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sekolah. Rukia memandang plastik-plastik sampah yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Rukia menatap kedua tangannya dan partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna biru membentuk lingkaran sebesar bola kasti di tangannya. Sebuah cahaya biru membentuk sebuah pola abstrak tercipta di dahi Rukia.

"Seindah cahaya yang hangat, dan selembut salju nan putih... lewat desah suara angin, aku memanggilmu. Shirayuki...!" seru Rukia membacakan mantra.

Sebuah cahaya muncul di hadapan Rukia membentuk sesosok wanita bersurai putih yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan Rukia. Rukia tertawa senang.

"Ada apa Rukia-**_sama_** memanggilku?" tanya wanita itu dengan penuh hormat.

Rukia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, lalu berpura-pura bersikap malu-malu untuk merayu Shirayuki yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"**_Ano_**..." ucap Rukia ."Tolong gantikan aku piket. Hari ini..."

"Jadi aku harus membuang sampah-sampah ini, ya?!" sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shirayuki telah mengambil plastik berisi sampah di tangannya.

Dan saat itu juga Shirayuki membekukannya di tempat.

"Shi-Shirayuki!"

"Ada apa Rukia-**_sama_**?"

"Bukan membekukannya. Tapi membuangnya," protes Rukia dengan wajah merah padam.

"Oh, jadi membuangnya. Ah!" tiba-tiba Shirayuki memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak kirinya.

Shirayuki segera mengambil plastik-plastik berisi sampah yang berada di depan kelas Rukia.

"**_Yokatta_**. Syukurlah dia bisa mengerti," ucap Rukia lega.

Namun kelegaan Rukia hanya sekejap saja karena Shirayuki melempar plastik-plastik berisi sampah itu ke tangga begitu saja. Plastik-plastik itu pun melayang lalu menggelinding mulus menuju dasar tangga. Rukia hanya bisa memelototkan mata tidak percaya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Shirayuki!" seru Rukia murka.

"Oh, di bawah ada orang. Wah... sepertinya aku harus pamit. **_Jaa nee..._** Rukia-**_sama_**..." ucap wanita itu lalu meletakkan telunjuk tangannya di pelipisnya.

Blup... dalam sekejap, sosok Shirayuki segera berubah menjadi cahaya kecil dan memudar.

"Shirayuki...!" seru Rukia dengan wajah memerah dan asap mengepul dari atas kepalanya.

Kedua jari-jari Rukia bergerak gemas ingin menghajar Shirayuki. Perempatan telah tercetak rapi di kepalanya.

"Oooii..." seru seseorang dari dasar tangga.

Rukia segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati hawa yang tidak enak menguar dari sosok itu. Nada suaranya memang terdengar datar. Namun bila kalian sadar, suara itu penuh kemarahan dan sangat mengerikan.

Bulu-bulu Rukia berdiri seperti bulu-bulu kucing yang terkejut. Apalagi mendapati wajah pucat Sasuke yang kini ternoda oleh sampah dan plastik sampah di hadapan pemuda itu.

"S-ss-sss—aaaa-... suuu—suu... SASUKE!" bisik Rukia yang terpaku dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

Ga-gawat, pikir Rukia. Keringat yang mengucur di tubuh Rukia semakin deras saat pemuda itu meniti anak tangga demi anak tangga menuju puncak tangga dengan wajah dingin yang menakutkan. Rukia mundur dua langkah ke belakang, berencana untuk melarikan diri.

"Lariiii..." seru Rukia lalu berlari.

Namun Sasuke lebih cepat dan cerdas. Ia segera bergegas saat melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari gadis itu dan menarik kerah belakang Rukia yang bersiap-siap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berlari-lari.

"Mau kemana?" ucap Sasuke di belakang telinga Rukia, yang sontak membuat bulu Rukia kembali berdiri.

"Hwwaaaaa..." jerit Rukia saat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di belakangnya, dan tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

Tubuh Rukia terhuyung-huyung lalu terjatuh ke lantai. Wajah pucat Rukia berubah menjadi merah padam, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Mataku terasa berputar-putar. Itu tadi... terlalu dekat..." ucap Rukia.

"Oiii... kamu tidak mati, kan?!" tanya Sasuke sedikit keras sambil mengguncang bahu gadis itu.

"Itu tadi terlalu dekat," racau Rukia.

"Oooii... apanya yang terlalu dekat?" tanya Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal, meskipun suaranya datar.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merah Rukia yang polos dan terkesiap saat hati kecilnya berbisik bahwa gadis itu cantik.

Dengan mata terbuka sebelah, Rukia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar, membuat Sasuke semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Apa... ada yang... salah.. ukh..." Sasuke mengaduh karena gadis itu bangkit tiba-tiba dan menubrukkan kepalanya pada kepalanya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rukia dan segera berdiri, sementara wajah merah Rukia sudah mengeluarkan asap tebal dengan tatapan antara marah dan malu. Rukia segera bangkit dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Rukia berdiri sambil berdekap dada dengan angkuh, sementara tubuhnya sudah panas tidak karuan.

"Po-po-pokoknya..." Rukia berusaha menghimpun keberaniannya." Ja-jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Haah... lakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke linglung.

Rukia segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke ssambil menunjuk wajah pemuda itu.

"Ja-jangan pura-pura deh... itu... itu..."

Ayo katakan sesuatu dengan lancar! Seru inneer Rukia dalam hati.

"I—ituu... ituu..." meskipun begitu, namun pada kenyataannya, Rukia tetap terbata-bata mengucapkannya.

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya, namun sebentar kemudian ia dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataan Rukia. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi ingin menggoda kelinci mungil itu.

"Oh, maksudmu yang tadi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

"Be-benar... ah... ah..."

"Kamu mau bicara apa?langsung saja..."

"A-aaakkuuu.. kamuuu.."

"Ah, kamu ingat apa yang kita lakukan saat kamu tidak sadarkan diri di toilet waktu itu?"

"To-toilet? Ung..." Rukia berpikir sejenak, memutar memorinya.

Tapi waktu itu kan dia tidak sadarkan diri? Bagaimana ia bisa mengingat kejadian saat ia sadarkan diri?

"Jangan bercanda. Waktu itu aku tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kamu lakukan... tu-tunggu..." mata Rukia berkedip berulang-ulang.

"Aawwaawaaa...waaa...wa..." Rukia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun mulutnya hanya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan koi.

Sasuke menghela nafas ringan. Benar-benar polos, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Rukia ang sedang kebingungan. Namun langkahnya di hentikan oleh benda yang mirip dengan Shuriken yang terbuat dari kristal es.

"Haah..." mata Sasuke terbeliak lebar, dan ia segera berbalik dengan cepat.

Zraaaat... Sasuke meringis saat ujung benda tajam mengenai pipinya. Beruntung karena ia dapat menghindarinya sehingga tidak berakibat fatal. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia harus menghindari serangan-serangan mematikan dari Rukia.

"Oooi... aku bercanda..." ucap Sasuke.

Rukia berhenti menyerang, namun masih berdiri dengan gemetar dengan raut wajah antara malu dan marah. Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena serangan itu berhenti. Namun pada detik berikutnya Rukia telah berlari ke arahnya dengan pedang kristal es-nya.

"Hhhaaaaaaa..."

Paaapp... Sasuke menahan tepi pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Rukia menambahkan kekuatannya, namun masih kalah kuat dari Sasuke sehingga serangannya terpental. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Rukia kembali menyerang yang membuat Sasuke kewalahan menghindari satu demi satu serangan Rukia, hingga akhirnya ia terpojok di dinding.

"Cih... sial," bisik Sasuke sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Zraaakkk... pedang raksasa Rukia menancap di dinding tepat di sebelah wajah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi beruntung tadi Sasuke sempat menghindarinya. Rukia mengerahkan kedua tenaganya untuk menarik pedang es raksasa itu.

"Cih, apa boleh buat. Aku akan memakai cara ini untuk menghentikanmu," ucap Sasuke sembari menarik lengan Rukia.

"?" Rukia menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia menghapus jarak antara keduanya dan bibir mereka bertemu. Sangat singkat, namun mampu membuat Rukia tidak berkutik sama sekali. Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah sedikit memerah lalu meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hah!" seolah tersengat oleh listrik, Rukia tersentak lalu menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

"Sasuke... **_Bakaaaaaaa_**...!" umpat Rukia dengan keras, sementara wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat masak."Itu... ciuman pertamaku...," lanjutnya lirih.

Sasuke hanya melangkah dengan wajah merona.

"Akhirnya... aku terpaksa melakukannya juga," ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk dahinya lalu tangannya turun ke bibirnya.

Bayangan saat ia berciuman tadi terbayang kembali dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Basah... dan lembut..." bisik Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit melembut.

Sementara Rukia terus meneriakkan sumpah serapahnya pada Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

Rukia terduduk lunglai di tempat duduknya. Hari ini adalah hari pemilihan Ketua OSIS yang baru, dan sudah satu minggu lebih sejak insiden itu. Namun Rukia tidak dapat melupakan adegan menyebalkan –baginya—itu. Rukia menggosok bibirnya keras-keras dengan kedua tangannya, tidak menyadari bahwa ia tengah diawasi oleh Sasuke yang kini menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa, Rukia-**_chan_**?" tanya Momo yang tanpa sengaja melihat tingkah aneh Rukia.

"Uhuuk..." Rukia tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," sahut Rukia singkat dan sedikit kasar.

Momo mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sikap yang tidak biasa dari gadis itu. Ia hendak menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Tatsuki mendekati mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi, Rukia-**_chan._** Sebentar lagi akan dimulai," ucap Tatsuki dengan kardus di tangannya.

"Oh, ya. Sebentar," ucap Rukia dengan sedikit enggan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sainganmu cukup berat, lho," ucap Tatsuki sembari melangkah lebih dulu.

"Ah, siapa?" tanya Rukia, meskipun ia tidak merasa penasaran.

"Uchiha," jawab Tatsuki.

"Oh, Uchi-... Apa? Uchiha? Maksudnya Sasuke?!"

"Benar." Tatsuki menjentikan jarinya.

"Apa? Sasuke!" teriak Rukia seperti tersambar oleh petir.

"Hai-hai... jangan terlalu serius begitu, dong!" ucap Tatsuki **_sweatdrop_**.

"Hah, jelas aku akan kalah. Dia punya banyak **_Fans_** sih..." ucap Rukia.

"Tapi, jika aku bisa jadi ketua OSIS, aku bisa menyalahgunakan kekuasaan itu, kan? Eh, contohnya aku bisa menyuruh Sasuke sesukaku, ya?!" ucap Rukia sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Oii, apa maksudmu "menyalahgunakan kekuasaan", hah?" ucap Tatsuki semakin **_sweatdrop_**s.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak begitu akrab, tapi tidak sampai seperti itu juga, kan?" lanjut Tatsuki.

"Yosh! Sudah aku putuskan. Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya!" seru Rukia sembari mengacungkan kepalanya ke atas dengan berapi-api.

"Percuma. Aku sama sekali tidak didengar," ucap Tatsuki menghela nafas kesal.

Pemilihan Ketua OSIS berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses. Tinggal menghitung hasil akhir, dan itu membuat kepercayaan dirinya luntur. Padahal saat pidato untuk mengenalkan visi dan misinya tadi, ia begitu semangat dan berapi-api. Bahkan ia menghiraukan pencatat waktu yang mengatakan waktu perkenalannya selesai. Ada lima kandidat lain sebagai calon Ketua dan dia satu-satunya anak perempuan di lingkup itu. Rukia duduk dengan gelisah, sehingga ia berulang kali meminta izin karena untuk pergi ke toilet.

"Tadi kamu pilih siapa?" saat hendak keluar dari toilet, tanpa sengaja Rukia menangkap pembicaraan beberapa orang siswi di toilet.

"Ah, aku pilih anak baru itu. Aku yakin yang memilih mungkin hanya aku," sahut yang lain.

Rukia menghentikan langkah untuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan bertekat mendengarkan percakapan mereka hingga usai.

"Ah, aku juga pilih anak baru itu. Aku ingin lihat apa dia bisa bertanggung jawab. Ah, lawannya tuan Sasuke, kan? Dia pasti kalah, kan?" ucap yang lain.

Rukia mengeratkan pegangannya pada handle pintu saat mendengar setidaknya –5—orang siswi di ruangan itu, yang meremehkannya.

"Kyaaa... tuan Sasuke..." ucap teman-temannya yang lain dengan suara yang ceria.

"Huh," Rukia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuat para siswi itu kelimpungan saat melihat orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di sana.

Rukia menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin saat mereka melewati segerombolan siswi itu, dibalas dengan tatapan meremehkan dari gadis berambut pirang pucat. Rukia segera berlalu meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan sedikit kesal sehingga ia menutup pintu toilet dengan kasar. Rukia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu toilet dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ukh... mereka. Dasar gadis-gadis menyebalkan..." rutuk Rukia dalam hati sambil melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang pemilihan OSIS, Rukia melangkah dengan menghentakan kaki-kakinya dengan kesal. Ingin sekali ia menginjak-injak wajah gadis-gadis tadi dan memakannya mentah-mentah. Yah, ia akan memakan gadis-gadis tadi jika dia pemakan sesama. Tapi sayangnya ia normal, jadi dia tidak akan melakukannya. Sesampainya di ruang pemilihan, Rukia disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari tatapan teman-temannya.

"Darimana saja, Rukia-**_chan_**?" tanya Momo dengan cemas.

"Ehheehee... maaf aku terlalu lama di toilet. Ada sedikit masalah," ucap Rukia dengan wajah innocent andalannya.

"Kalian seri," ucap Tatsuki sambil berdiri dengan serius dan gigi gemeletuk.

"Eh?"

"Kalian seri. Kamu dan Sasuke! Sekarang harapan terakhir kita bergantung pada gadis berambut merah muda itu," ucap Tatsuki.

"Haaahhh? Gadis berambut merah muda?" Rukia menoleh lurus pada gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah melangkah meninggalkan podium.

"Sakura Haruno, gadis paling populer di sekolah," ucap Tatsuki.

"Sakura Haruno?!"

"Yah, aku dengar dia juga menyukai Sasuke. Jadi sepertinya peluang kita sangat tipis..." ucap Tatsuki.

Panitia pemilihan mulai membacakan selembar kertas di tangannya, sementara Rukia fokus pada gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah duduk dengan anggun di tempat yang berseberangan dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu, membuat Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis itu mampu menyaingi Sasuke-**_kun_**. Padahal Sasuke begitu terkenal, bukan?" tiba-tiba Rukia menangkap pembicaraan seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada salah seorang temannya.

"Benar. Gadis pertama dalam kelompok kita," ucap seorang temannya, pemuda berambut pirang dan sedikit gondrong.

"Tapi bukan itu tujuan kita merekomendasikannya, kan?" sahut pemuda yang lain, seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang kini menatap lurus pada podium.

"Yah, dia tahu tentang **_Trituradora Muñeca_**. Lagipula kita butuh orang yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi kita dari manusia-manusia boneka itu. Dan aku merasa bahwa Sasuke dan gadis itu adalah pasangan yang pantas," ucap seorang pemuda yang baru muncul belakangan.

"Oh, sudah dibacakan!" seru pemuda cantik itu.

Terasa semua berjalan sangat lamban, Rukia dapat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Dan ia segera merasakan guncangan yang kuat pada pundaknya.

"Rukia-**_chan_**! Kamu jadi," seru Tatsuki riang.

Dengan wajah linglung, Rukia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia perlahan.

"Hebat Rukia-**_chan_**!" seru teman-temannya sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Tidak aku sangka gadis itu akan memilihmu. Padahal dia sangat terobsesi pada Sasuke," ucap Momo sambil meloncat kegirangan.

"Uwwaaah..."

"Haaa..." mulut Rukia melengkung, dari kebingungan menjadi kebahagiaan.

"Selamat..." gadis-gadis itu segera berebut untuk memeluk Rukia.

"Selamat untuk Rukia Kuchiki. Silahkan naik ke atas podium," ucap mantan Ketua OSIS itu.

"Let's go, Rukia. **_Ganbatte_**...," ucap teman-temannya sembari mendorong punggung Rukia.

"Eh, eh..."

Rukia segera melangkah menuju podium. Saat akan menaiki panggung, Rukia berhenti sejenak lalu menghela nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Sementara dari kejauhan, sepasang mata biru tengah mengawasinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan memilih gadis itu. Apa alasanmu, Sakura?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kamu juga," sahut Rukia.

"Heh, jangan lupakan bahwa kita ini rival, Sakura," ucap gadis berambut pirang pucat itu lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Yah, Ino... gadis itu berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Sasuke-**_kun_** selalu ingin jadi yang nomor satu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan keduanya berdampingan, meskipun hanya sebagai Ketua dan Wakilnya. Aku yakin dia akan mengundurkan diri karena jadi yang kedua," ucap Sakura dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Sangat mengerikan," komentar Ino.

Keduanya lantas terdiam sembari mengawasi si gadis mungil Rukia yang kini tengah berrpidato dengan berapi-api. Sementara Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh dari sana hanya mengulum senyum samar, tidak bisa disadari oleh orang lain.

"Kalah. Jadi Ketua OSIS kita seorang gadis kecil, ya?!" ucap segerombolan pemuda tadi.

"Ingat, kita harus memilih anggota baru dengan teliti. Kita sudah tahu kemampuan gadis itu. Dan dia patut untuk menjadi kandidat sebagai Ketua OSIS," ucap pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Kita ini Dewan sekolah. Biarkan mereka yang menemukan anggota mereka. Oh, aku teringat perjanjian kita dengan Sasuke waktu itu," ucap yang lain.

"Hm?" semua menoleh pada pemuda berambut biru yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu.

"Dia akan mundur, bukan? Sayang sekali dia menjadi yang nomor dua," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Cih, kamu memang benar," ucap pemuda berwajah cantik itu sembari duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kakuto, temui Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara dengannya," perintah pemuda bertudung yang sedari tadi terus diam pada pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Suruh dia untuk menemuiku segera," lanjutnya lalu melengggang meninggalkan gedung itu.

"Baik," sahut pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu lantas melangkah dengan terburu-buru untuk menemui Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat pemuda itu dari kejauhan segera turun dari panggung. Setelah keduanya saling berhadapan, pemuda itu lantas berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Cih, seenaknya saja," umpat Sasuke kesal karena perintah itu.

Lalu dengan setengah malas, pemuda itu mengikuti Kakuto yang melangkah lebih dulu. Di sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya tidak saling bicara. Terutama karena sikap pendiam Sasuke. Tempat yang mereka tuju ruang Dewan Sekolah.

"Dia menunggumu di sini,"ucap Kakuto lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke masuk dengan sedikit malas, dan mendapati bahwa seluruh Dewan Sekolah sudah berkumpul di tempat itu. semua segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Sasuke yang kini duduk di ujung meja. Sasuke melayangkan tatapan yang paling dingin pada sosok yang berada di seberangnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya menyeringai dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Sebelum kalian bertanya, aku menarik ucapanku waktu itu," ucap Sasuke tegas dan sukses membuat semua terkejut.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" tanya pemuda bertudung yang duduk di ujung meja.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk melihat ke arah pintu, menghindari tatapan para Dewan.

"Oh, kamu tertarik pada gadis itu, bukan?!" ucap seorang yang duduk di sebelah kanan pemuda bertudung itu, terdengar feminim namun angkuh.

Mata kiri Sasuke berubah merah dengan cepat lalu ia menatap Dewan yang mengatakan hal itu. Seringaian menghiasi wajah orang itu. Tujuh di antara Dewan Sekolah itu mengenakan tudung, sementara delapan di antaranya tidak mengenakan tudung kepala. Namun di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka terdapat angka. Sasuke mengenal nama mereka semua, namun ia tidak mengetahui wajah ke tujuh Dewan Sekolah yang bertudung itu. Hanya nama mereka. Ia tidak tahu marga-marga mereka.

Seorang Dewan bertudung di dekat Sasuke bersiul rendah.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kita sama sekali tidak berguna. Jadi aku akan pergi," ucap Sasuke lalu bangkit dan melangkah.

"Kamu sangat mirip dengan kakakmu ya, Sasuke-**_kun_**..." ucap Dewan Sekolah bernomor enam.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap **_Si Nomor Enam_**,

"Jangan pernah membandingkan aku dengan Itachi... atau... kamu akan menyesal!" ancam Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal dan berjalan kembali ke ruang pemilihan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik dengan menatapnya memuja, membuat Sasuke risih. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang pemilihan dan ia berpapasan dengan Rukia yang mulai meninggalkan ruang bersama pemilihan bersama teman-temannya. Rukia segera menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang berbalik menatap Rukia. Keduanya bertemu pandang, dan sontak wajah Rukia memerah seperti tomat karena bayangan kemarin melintas benaknya. Mulut Rukia terbuka dan tertutup hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata, namun tidak ada yang keluar.

"Se-selamat. Ak- aku harap kita bisa bekerjasama. Itu saja," ucap Rukia dengan cepat lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Sasuke menggedikkan bahu, lalu kembali melangkah masuk ke ruangan pemilihan. Namun ia masih sempat menatap punggung Rukia yang menjauh bersama teman-temannya. Sementara Rukia yang sedang diperhatikannya tengah asyik berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk membuat gadis itu seolah bersinar di mata Sasuke.


End file.
